Arelaz
by Luikno
Summary: What would happen if the gang went into a different game? But this time... Virtual reality!


As I say in all of my openings, I'm Luikno! I usually write about Fire Emblem, but I am starting a Golden Sun one that will really turn out good!

This story is a bit off of the Final Fantasy topic, but it's cool to put them in a different game!

I would like to thank my L.A. teacher, Miss Hutchings, for giving us an assignment to write a story about choices. I procrastinated sooo much...heh.... (Handed it in at 11:41 pm the day it was due...)

Ya but I hope that you will enjoy it! Positive criticism is always appreciated!

_Arelaz_

It was a crisp and clear morning. The snow fell on my jacket as I observed the different shapes. It seemed like the kind of scene that you would find in a video game or something, with everything seeming so nice, and like something bad would happen in only a brief second that would send me and my friends on a quest to...

"No!" I shook the deep thoughts out of my one-track RPG mind. It was just a habit! I just love the magic, and monsters, and quests, and...

"Grr!" There I went again... I let out a sigh. What ever I did, I couldn't stop thinking about RPGs, and the game today wouldn't help at all!

I came to a halt as I approached Ritz's house. I had almost forgotten that I was supposed to pick her up for school, or else she would have most likely forgotten to come today! Our schoolhouse only had a total of nine kids, and out of all of them, she was the most forgetful, even worse than me!

"MARCHE! HEY!" There was a yell and quick footsteps behind me. I whipped around, incase someone was going to hit me. My speed must have shocked the boy, for he slipped on a puddle of ice and slid right by me into a snow pile that Ritz's dad had shoveled the day before.

"Bleh! Marche! What was that for?!?" The little boy spit snow away from his face. It was Mewt, the small genius that loved RPGs almost as much as I. He had a big imagination and was really well mannered, but I love to tease him about his height. His head only comes up to about my shoulder, so it is easy to bug him about it! Although he knows that it is all in fun, I still love to see his red face when I know that I have crossed the line.

"Heh... Sorry about that... I guess that I am just a little excited, that's all." I turned to the door and knocked three times on the hard, cold wood. From inside the house, I could hear a mumbled, "Just a second, Marche! Eek!"

_She probably just realized that she forgot something_. I shook my head. Life wouldn't be the same without her.

I snapped out of my thoughts, as a large object forced it's self in my face. "Door!" I yelled. I didn't know why. It was just something that at I did. Ritz came from behind the door, almost touching my face.

"Yaaaaa!" She screamed. "Oops," I could see embarrassment flow into her, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize... that you were there." I smiled. Like I said, what would it be like without her?

Mewt gasped form behind us, "did you remember your 'Stats Card'?" A Stats Card was a card that had the details of our character on it. Our characters were going to be used at a trip to the arcade today, where there was a virtual reality game where you were a hero trying to find a secret power in yourself, judging by what and who you are. Every person's power is different from the others, that is one of the ways that the game had so high expectations. Our class was just meeting at the arcade, since it would be a waste of time to go to the schoolhouse and then there.

"Hey! I remembered that!" She held out a card with numbers and letters on it. There was also a picture of her in fantasy clothing. Above her picture there was the word 'Gladiator', which was her class. Mine was a Water Sage and Mewt's was a cleric.

Mewt let out a little chuckle, "Then we should get going." I nodded and followed Ritz down the steps and to the street.

Mewt checked his watch. "Oh! We are almost going to be late!"

"Don't worry! We are already in the building! We'll get there." Ritz reassured him.

"Yes, well, first we will need to find our class!" I looked around the place to see anyone that I recognized.

_La di da...hmm... I really should come here more often! Looks like they have some great games! Arg! Stay on track! Hmm... Hey! _"It's Yumi!"

Yumi, as always, was wearing something really cute today. I had always been in playful competition with her ever since I firs met her at playschool.

"Hey! Yumi!" I called out, hoping that she would hear me. She must have, for she turned to face me over the crowd.

"Marche! Ritz! Mewt!" She turned away for a second to whisper that we were here in the teacher's ear. He waved to us. Ritz and Mewt returned the greeting, but I had already left to meet them.

I got there as my two companions came not far behind.

"Everyone!" The teacher began, "we now have everyone accounted for. I have reserved these machines for the day to be used by us. The reason that we are here is because I wanted you to make choices, along with the subject that we are studying in class. But I also wanted to get out of that old room! I thought that this would be fun and we could have the day off!" Everyone shouted cheers of joy. "But," That was the word that followed every good thing, "in order to make up for this special occasion, we must do extra word tomorrow." I didn't care much if we had to do extra; all that I could focus on was the game!

"Now, you have all received 'Stats Cards' from me last day, did you not?" everyone nodded and took the cards out of their pockets. "Good! Now, you see, the thing with these is that you put them in this hole here." He pointed to what looked like the kind of thing that you would find on a banking machine, where you would put your card in to see how much you have. "And then," He continued, "You will hold onto these and close your eyes. Using advanced technology, the two handles send power through you to your brain so you can see what you are doing with only your eyes shut.

"There are many of these games, so most people will be able to play it now, if not, they will need to wait until one person has completed their quest or all of their life energy has run out. Everyone understand? Then away you go and good luck!"

I immediately headed to a game and sat down. It looked so simple: two handles coming out of the wall with a hole beside them. I knew what to do. I put my card into the slot and held the handles. I don't think that I was the only on a bit nervous about this game, but I was sure that I would warm up to it and like it. I let my eyelids drop and there was a woman standing in front of me. I could even hear her voice! It didn't sound like a computer; it was like a real woman!

"...Arelaz."

"Uh... Pardon? Uh... where am I?" I looked around the place. I would have expected top be in like a village or a place where it would seem sensible to start a RPG. But I was in the plains. Nothing was really around us. Only... well, grass... and well... nothing much...

"Huh?" The woman looked at me with confusion. I don't think that I was supposed to say that. _She might not be programmed for that kind of question. _Her only reply was a point to the board in front of us.

"Hmm?" I walked over to the sign. There was a strange language on it that I couldn't read. "Uh..." He motioned the woman to come, who understood his command.

"Can you read this?"

"No. I can't. Only people that have found their inner power can read it."

_Well fine then I guess that that is what I will do and the come back and read it!!! Now, How to get my power... _"Umm, miss? Can you tell me how to get your power?"

"You must be put in a position of great danger for your power to awaken. Once your power has been awakened, you will be able to overcome the danger and leave this world."

"Wha! You mean that I can't leave until I have gotten my power?"

"Or your life energy has been depleted."

"I see... Well I'm not doing any good standing here! Good bye!" I turned and walked in the direction that I first saw. I didn't care where AI was going, I was finally in a RPG!

_Wait a minute. The first thing that I always do when I begin a game is check out my stats and see how my level is! But I already know that so there is no need. _

My eyes were on the grass now, watching the squirrel-like animals jumped out of my path. I only smiled. I think that this world was much more interesting than the normal one. Everything looked real, just like in the real world.

I guess that I should have been looking where I was going, for I walked right into a spruce tree! _In the middle of the plains?_

The force of my head hitting the wood caused a little garden gnome looking thing to fall from the tree.

"What was that for? I was only doing my business not any of yours so if you please would be so kindly as to move along?" His voice was quick and high, and he motioned me to leave by sweeping the air away with his hands.

"Uh...I'm sorry, but it was only an accident! I didn't mean to and I don't really want to know what you are-"I was cut short of my sentence, thanks to the gnome.

"Of course you wanted to know what I am doing! Everyone wants to know! It is driving me insane! All I try to do is hide from them to get quiet! But will they listen? NOOOO!" He rolled himself into a little ball and propped against the tree.

"No I really don't want to-"

"Just go away! Ooooo! I have such a headache!" The little man took some leaves up off the ground and ate them.

"O...k..." I was just about to leave, when I heard my name. "What?" I turned around to see Ritz on a hose, galloping towards me. "Ritz? How did you get here?"

"Hey! I was only looking for the same thing that you are doing; finding my power! Hmm... what class are you?"

"Me? I am a water sage! Why?"

"Oh! A sage! What's the difference?"

"It means that I worship the water spirits."

"Oh. Well I know where you go," She teased, "Over at that village!" She pointed to what was nothing but a few hills. I didn't see anything at first, but after getting closer, I could see that she was right. If she said that that was the way to go, I believed her and did as she suggested.

"Thanks! Oh! Try talking to that gnome. Maybe you can do something for him, I don't know what, but see if you can." I turned and left for the village.

It turned out that Ritz had given me the right advice. There was one old woman that told him to go to the mountains to see what I could do there. So now I was on my way to the mountains. It wasn't a very hard hike, but it was very long. There were rocks on the path that caused me to slip and fall.

"Ah!" I held my bleeding knee. It didn't look like much, but the pain was deep. "Uh... Aid!" I called, using my first spell in the game. Bright holy light circled the wound as I could feel it healing. It felt rather warm and cool at the same time. It made me feel happy. As the light faded, I stood up. The pain had left, and the blood was gone.

_That's awesome!_

I began walking again, but came to a quick halt as I heard quiet talking. I immediately ran to the rock face and looked around the corner, to see whom it was. There were two men, dressed in leather armor, sporting a sword and a bow. _Better find out if they are my enemies first..._ I peeked from behind my hiding spot.

The men, seeing me, began to attack. An arrow flew at me. I turned my body to the side as the arrow flew past me. I gave a smirk. The other came at me with his sword. He was fast, but my sage skills allowed me to dodge his attacks. Now it was my turn to strike!

"Chill!" A burst of cold air blew to the mountain and caused the men to shiver. "Heh. Now, Bolt!" Three jolts of electricity shot out from my hands at the guards. Both felt the electricity's shock as the archer fell to the ground, dead. Now the swordsman remained.

He looked at his stone companion and charged at me, his sword flying in the air behind him. I stepped out of the way of his charge, but he turned and pointed his sword at me, as if to say, "It's your turn to die." I smiled at him to reply, "Not today. You are on the list." His sword began to glow with magic and the storm ceased. Swinging his sword now more forceful than before.

I backed up to prevent being hit. The blue blade came closer until I had come to the end of the path. I clenched my hands together and looked up to the sky, "Undine! Lend me your power!" A great blue light circled me and I felt rushing water pass me. I threw my arms to the enemy and the water hit him with full force. A blue shield appeared in front of him, protecting him from harm.

I gasped as I lost my footing and fell from the mountain. I was able, in fact, to gram onto the edge before I fell. _This game isn't over until I gain my power! _ I pulled myself so that my stomach was against the ground. I looked up in time to see him bring up his sword, ready to plunge the weapon into me.

"NO!" I moved slightly to the side, causing him to hit my shoulder instead. Pain beyond what I had ever felt. I lost my balance again and caught the ledge with my other arm.

"No! I can't!" My mind raced back to when I had first come to the world and the woman. _She said something! Azmon? Arenad? Naraz? NO! _

"ARELAZ!!!" I yelled with all my might. A yellow light held me tight and made me let go of the ledge that I held for dear life. _This is the end._ All of a sudden, the light caught my increasing descent. I was suspended in the air and was flying. I also felt power surging through my veins._ Time to pay him back._

I willed the light to take me up to where I was before and met the man again, for the last time. He looked at me with fear, "How did?" I needn't answer his question. I yelled from the energy I was conjuring in front of me. I was holding a ball of pure energy in my hands. I looked at him for the last time

Raising my hands above my head, I released the ball and yellow light blinded the very earthe4 itself, but only did harm to the man. The light was so intense, I screamed through the whole attack.

My energy had run out. I was left weary, but the man had been defeated. I lay against the rock for a second to regain my strength.

I looked at my hand, which was glowing intensely. I closed my eyes and focused on curing my wounds and weariness. The light spread to my whole body and made it warm. I was now ready. I had to go back to the woman, I remembered. I ran toward the cliff and jumped off. Once again the light caught me and carried me to the beginning of the quest.

She was standing there, waiting for me. I landed, but the light still surrounded me. I walked over to the sign, which read, "You have met many people, discovered many new things, and overcame new challenges. But overall, you have acquired your new skill, which will stay with you for your life. (Next time you play, you will start off with a new quest, given your power as well.)"

I turned to the woman, "I think that I am ready to go home now." She nodded and lifted up her arms. White balls of magic circled me and lifted me to the sky.

"Hope to see you soon, Marche!"

CONGRATULATIONS! YOU WON! PLAY AGAIN!

I opened my eyes and saw the familiar world again. I looked at my hands, just to be sure. My stats card popped out form the hole. I looked at it and on it now had a star on the back.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!!" I yelled, throwing a fist into the air.

The teacher came over to me with a great grin on his face, "I am glad you enjoyed it! Will you be coming here again?"

I nodded, "You bet!" I put my stats card in my pocket and waited for the rest of the class to be finished, in the meanwhile, I swapped stories with my friends. I knew that I was definitely coming back.

I am glad that I made that choice. Now I am a regular visitor of the arcade, and always playing the same game: Arelaz.


End file.
